Cloud and Link II (Smash Bros version)
by Master of Chronicles
Summary: This time Cloud visits Link and they talk about things to come, if they don't kill each other first!


**A/N I had a little more time on my hands. You're welcome.**

* * *

CLOUD AND LINK II

Knock Knock!

"Coming in a sec!"

Knock Knock!

"I heard you, for Hyrule's sake! Give me a moment!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"WAIT! I'm putting on my pants! Okay, there we go. Now, who-? Cloud!?"

"Link ol' buddy! I haven't seen you in six years! Come here!"

"Argh! L-let go of me! What are you doing here in Ordon Village?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm in Super Smash Bros now! That's right, everyone's favorite spiky hero will be kicking butt alongside Nintendo's best!"

"Aww man! Cloud you did it again!"

"...Did what?"

"You just dated us for the second time! In our first fanfic together (titled Cloud and Link which can be found in the FF7 and Zelda crossover section of this website) you talked about how Final Fantasy 13 was about to be released, making us obsolete as soon as it DID come out. And NOW you're talking about how you're going to be in Smash Bros, and once you are released, we will be once again behind the times!"

"Wow...that was a shameless plug, Link."

"Actually, since your announcement in our game our view stats for that fic has gone up. Want a drink?"

"Sure! We can fix that pesky fourth wall later."

"Have a seat."

"Thanks. I'll take a dirty martini. No, make that a Liquor Kiss (another shameless plug). Erm...let's just go for a straight bourbon instead."

"...All I've got is milk."

"...Seriously?"

"Yep. I don't think anything besides milk, water and potions have ever been mentioned in my games."

"We run into drunk people all the time in my game. The Turks, random civilians, Don Corneo... Oh! Speaking of which, can you guess what's happening that you said wouldn't be a good idea?"

"Um...no..."

"Final Fantasy 7 is getting a remake! Yay!"

"Don't spill the milk with all your cheering! And...congratulations, I guess."

"What? You're not happy for me?"

"No, it's not that. Oot got a 3D rerelease not too long ago and it did well, but this is different for you."

"OoT? What the heck is that?

"Ocarina of Time, my first Nintendo 64 game. Then the main games after that were MM, WW, TP, SS, WoH..."

"Ow, my head! And people say my franchise is hard to follow."

"...And of course all the hand held Zelda games. But that's another thing entirely."

"Why not use the numerical system, like us? 1, 2, 3, 4 and so on?"

"Oh well, you see, we have a timeline and the games don't follow chronological order. The latest game, SS, in in fact the very first story, and OoT is somewhere in the middle. But from OoT the story splits off into 3 separate timelines: one where I win and go back into time as a child to stop the war from ever happening, another where I fail to defeat Ganondorf leading to a massive war that leads to Link to the Past, and finally the original timeline that I saved as an adult that Zelda tries to rebuild."

"I need something to spike my milk... But hold on... If that's the case, which timeline Link are you?"

"What? Oh. Well, being a fanfiction Link, I'm pretty much a combination of all Link's mixed with a dash of sarcastic humor for the sake of comedy. Kind of like how you aren't an emo right now."

"I wasn't an emo in the original game! I am tired of people bringing that up!"

"And that's one reason I'm cautiously optimistic, yet slightly worried about your remake. The game needs to be tweak, not doubt, as far as storytelling and consistency is concerned. But it can't be changed too much, since its slightly surreal scenarios can be very funny and memorable. I just hope Square doesn't screw it up. Plus, with the voice acting, things may become very, very hammy."

"Oh yeah? And are YOU going to keep silent in your upcoming game again?! Are you going to even have it, or will it keep getting delayed because they don't know how to flip you off the stupid horse properly?!"

"At least my franchise keeps moving forward! Not only can't your game get a proper sequel, Final Fantasy as a whole has lost all credibility with the fans! When my games are announced, they cheer. When YOURS are announced, people starting praying that they won't suck!"

"Like hell they do!"

"Hey Cloud, FF14 online called, wondering if you could lend it some DIGNITY!"

"You know what!? I'm not going to wait for Smash Bros! I'm going to kick your butt right now!"

"Bring it, you empty chocobo-head!"

"Comin' at ya, milk boy!"

Tremendous violence ensures.

"Boys!" Zelda calls down from the second floor of Link's house. "Try not to break all the furniture!"

The two men, out of breath, stare wearily at one another, barely holding unto their respective swords.

"Okay Link, truce?"

"Hold that thought...I'm bleeding."

Several bandages later...

"Sorry, Cloud. I just get really nervous every time a new big game is about to get released. Competition has been very fierce these past few years."

"How do you think I feel?! Everyone wanted this remake to happen, but if it tanks, I'm done for! I'm mostly treated as a joke already, and this will seal my fate if it isn't an instant classic! For Gaia's sake, we don't even know if they're going to use traditional RPG gameplay or try to FF13 it! I toss and turn at night! I can't sleep! Tifa and I haven't...Wait... Is ZELDA actually upstairs!?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. We're a thing now."

"Since when!?"

"Skyward Sword. Actually, like you and Tifa, we're childhood best friends and care for each other deeply in that game. It's the whole reason I start chasing after her when she goes on her quest. A future romance is heavily implied."

"First of all, Tifa and I were never really that close as kids. And second, did you two even kiss?"

"Erm...no, Mr. Nosey."

"Then it's not official. Trust me, you need it in canon print that you and her are going to have little Links and Zeldas running around before you can be bold enough to announce that you and her are a 'thing'. And didn't you have the option of romancing that inventory girl at SkyLoft in your game?"

"I was feeling sorry for her and couldn't bring myself to break her heart! It was a mistake and I don't want to talk about it!"

"Alright, alright! Sorry I brought it up. Don't smack your shield in my face again."

The two men sat opposite each other in battle damaged chairs, drinking milk out of the jugs that had miraculously survived their intense fight.

"I'm feeling old, Link. Soon my game will have its 20 year anniversary. 20! I'm a great-grandfather, by videogame terms. All these new kids running around, getting more and more complex stories, bigger budgets, proper translations, actual celebrity voices. What's my future?"

"Come on, Cloud. Every game that had come out in recent years is trying to be an classic and iconic as you guys. You, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Nanaki, Cait, Aerith-"

"Aeris."

"Whatever. Each group-based adventure game is trying to make the next legendary team to equal yours. You guys are the standard of greatness, Cloud! So great, in fact, that everyone was super excited to see you get a remake AND join the Smash Bros roster, (even though Geno or King K. Rool would've been nice). And who knows? Do well enough and this could mean more games for you guys in the future."

"You realize the writer is using the same formula as our first fanfic, right Link?"

"Sorry?"

"Breaking the fourth wall, the fight between us, the social commentary on future games, my insecurities, your shared wisdom, this all happened last time."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Maybe. We'll see. The problem is we're uploaded to the Smash Bros section, which means we'll soon get lost in the numbers."

"But Cloud, couldn't the writer just put us as a second chapter to the first 'Cloud and Link'?"

"Because I'm coming to Smash now, this means I can be in both the crossover section AND the smash section."

"Then he should do that!"

"I don't know, Link. Is that legal?"

"We're not smuggling drugs, you know!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who at my door now?"

Opening the entrance to his house, Link was greeted the sight of a gorgeous Asian looking bartender.

"Tifa?! What are you doing here? Are you coming to Smash Bros too?"

"Only as a Mii. Come on, Cloud. We have to go."

Cloud groaned aloud, getting to his feet. "Not another one!"

Link blinked in confusion. "Another what?"

"Fanfic." Cloud explained. "We have to appear in most of the fanfic that are written about our game."

Link gawked. "But there are THOUSANDS of those! And many are pretty terribly written!"

"It's a living. At least you have over a dozens other Links to split the load. The only backup I ever get is either Zack or Lightning in disguise."

"That's rough. Bye, you two!" Link called out just before he closed the door.

Coming down the stairs, Zelda was dressed in whatever grab the reader of the fic chooses to put her in. T-shirt and jeans, silk and chain-mail, kabuki mask, whatever. We won't judge.

"Everything alright, darling?" She asked.

"Not really. Last time Cloud and I had a conversation, the writer didn't say who was talking most of the time so it was easy to get confused. History might repeat itself."

"I see. Well...are you ready?" The princess asked, putting her shoes.

"For what?" Link asked.

"We have another Comic-Con to attend. You know how much I love exploring those events without anyone knowing it's actually us." Zelda waved her hand about, magically creating a dimension portal.

"I don't know. I've seen too many fat guys dressed up as you to really enjoy myself anymore." Link sighed, shouldering his weapons. "Can we not stay all 3 days this time?"

"Nonsense! I want to see what the Marvel and Star Wars' panels has for us this year!"

As they stepped through the gate, Link got a sinking feeling that things were just about to get worse.


End file.
